Scars
by Boodudet67
Summary: Marienette takes herself down a dark path after she starts getting bullied and isolated at school. Many other problems start to erupt. How can she take being Ladybug and the stress of her civilian life? Warning: contains self harm, suicide and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Marionette! Get up its time for school," the young girls mother called. The girl slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. It was the second day she was going to school and the second day she was the superhero of Paris Ladybug.

"Coming Maman," She replied eagerly. The young girl pulled her hair into two blue pigtails and awoke her Kwami.

"Come on Tikki get up," she said, poking the creature tenderly. It squirmed and flew up.

"Morning Marionette," Tikki exclaimed. Marionette held her bag open and the creature flew in.

"Good morning to you too," Marionette answered and she headed downstairs. Her mother and father were awaiting her.

"See you later," Her father said, waving goodbye. Mari hugged him and her mother before leaving.

* * *

"Look who it is Sabrina," A blonde haired girl whispered to her short ginger haired friend.

"Its Marionette Chloe," Sabrina replied. Chloe's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"I know that fool but I think we should mess with her a little," Chloe suggested. Sabrina nodded.

"How do you think we do that?" Sabrina asked. Chloe thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," Chloe mumbled. The pair set off following Marionette.

* * *

Marionette was behind the school and she began talking to Tikki. The little red bug stayed in her bag so no one could see her. However, to make it look like she was talking to someone, Marionette raised her phone to her ear.

"Tikki, how do I tell Adrian I have a crush on him," Marionette pleaded. Tikki shrugged.

"He is so perfect and im so plain," Marionette said sadly. Tikki sighed.

"Marionette you are an amazing girl, he would be lucky to have you," Tikki explained.

"Thanks Tikki," Marionette mumbled and she went back into school.

Little did she know someone had recorded her conversation...

"Hey Marionette, how are-" Marionette's friend began, only to be interrupted by a phone beep. Everyone in the class lifted out their phones and stared at the screens.

"Whats this?" Marionette questioned aloud. After a few minuets everyone was staring and laughing at Marionette.

"Whats going on Alya?" Marionette pleaded. Alya showed her the message and Marionette gasped. She looked at the ground and then around the room.

"I... Um gotta go," Marionette lied. She ran out of the classroom and into the locker room.

She began to breath in and out heavily. Her emotions calmed and she started to think straight.

"All of this will blow over next week. Everyone will forget. No one will-" Marionette was cut off by Chloe who was now standing in front of her.

"Ha! No one will forget this Maribrat! Adrien is mine, why would he love you, an ugly and pathetic girl. Also the pigtails look stupid, try something less... Well you," Chloe joked and Sabrina laughed. Marionette bit her lip.

"Thats not true- your just acting nasty," Marionette reasoned. Chloe's smile faded.

"I will show you nasty," Chloe said," With just three clicks it was sent to everyone,"

She ran out of the room, blocking the surroundings out. The numb feeling began to spread along her body as everything around her disappeared. What was the point of having other emotions when this... this meant she didn't have t worry about them? Marienette ran into someone who shook her out of her trance.

"Marienette? I saw the video... Im sorry I don't feel the same way. We can be friends," The person's voice perked up. She zoned back into reality and saw Adrien.

"Its fine. Theres more sea in the fish," Mari sighed and walked off, ignoring the giggles and laughter following her.

* * *

No one stared at her on the way home, no one laughed or pointed, it was relaxing. The numb feeling came back and she felt different, like a blurry perspective. At least her parents wouldn't have seen it and she could feel at peace in her home.

However when she got home, there was no sign of her parents. Some of their belongings were gone and the bakery seemed deserted. A small piece of tanned paper caught her eye. A shaking hand picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Marienette,_

 _Your father surprised me with a surprise vacation to Hawaii! Don't worry, the bakery doesnt have any orders so enjoy yourself_

 _Maman_

"Marienette, are you okay?" Her kwami asked, flying onto her neck. The girl nodded sadly.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, stay here Tikki," Marienette ordered softly. Tikki looked concerned but obliged.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, Marienette collapsed onto the ground and just stared... at the bathtub. A sinking feeling engulfed her body and she felt the numbness return. There was a twisted smile and many irrational thoughts filled her head. Without thinking, she reached for a razor. The metal attached to her skin and she felt release.

A small grunt escaped her lips as the razor made contact a second time. A red liquid dripped onto her pink jeans and a strange satisfaction grew inside her. The razor got dropped on the floor and she zoned back into reality.

"What have I done?" She exclaimed. Her heart dropped as she gazed at her bloody arm. Marienette wrapped a white towel around the cuts and rummaged in her closet. She picked out some black jeans and a charcoal jumper with a small white cat on the left shoulder.

The bleeding had stopped by now so Marienette chucked the towel into the wash along with her other clothes. Tikki flew onto Mari's shoulder.

"What's with the clothes change?" The kwami asked.

"I just think I needed to change my style, I'm going to the roof," Marienette responded and opened the hatch in her room. The kwami sighed.

* * *

Marienette's legs hung down the building as she sat on the balcony fence. The sun was still high as she had left school early, which, she now knew was bad. All of her bad thoughts had gone but some still lingered.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" A voice questioned behind her. Marienette turned around to see a boy in black leather get up and cat ears.

"No," She mumbled. His green and blonde hair reminded her of someone and it stung.

"You seem distracted?" Chat said again. Marienette looked down at the paths and cars below her.

"No I'm fine," She answered, her head turned and she gave a weak smile," I'm just going inside,"

Marienette opened her room's hatch as the hero grabbed her arm lightly. Even though his barely touched the areas she cut it still stung and she fell on to the ground. Chat looked at her with concern and lifted up the sleeve of her jumper, his face contorted into guilt.

"What are these?" He asked angrily. Marienette looked to the ground and it all clicked in the superhero's mind, he wanted to shout at her and scold her but doing that would make things worse. Instead, he clasped her into a hug.

"I...I know you're disappointed in me... I'm weak... carless-"

"You're none of those things okay! No one stopped to ask if you were okay, no one helped you did they?" Chat demanded and the girl shook her head.

"Laughter and stares," She mumbled and the hug got tighter. They stayed like that on the roof until the sun went down.

"You should go, you have better places to be," Marienette sighed, Chat tilted her head up so she could see him.

"I'm not leaving you like this," He muttered. She smiled lightly as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her onto her bed.

* * *

 **If you suffer with depression or ever self-harm, please talk to someone.**

 **This is far from the end of trauma for Marienette as this story will go through many different problems including suicide and mental disorders. For now, it will be Chloe who will push Marienette into these problems but I might make some other people come into things.**

 **For example: Marienette might start dating Nathaniel, he will make her wear VERY specific things and be extremely jealous of her hanging out with anyone. It would start with basic emotional abuse when she says no to certain things but if he lost his temper it would become physical abuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marienette woke up alone, as she expected. Of course, Chat had a civilian life to get on with, he didn't have to worry about her.

"Morning Tikki," She mumbled dully. The kwami popped up out of the dollhouse and looked at the time.

"Early for once, whats the occasion?" Tikki joked.

"Im going to have a different style," Marienette responded, a deep worrying feeling came over the kwami.

Marienette rose from her bed and had a shower. She cleaned the cuts from yesterday before exiting.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asked.

"Yea," She half-heartedly replied. Marienette opened her closet and picked out a black jumper and some dark coloured leggings.

"I've got the bands for your pigtails!" The kwami exclaimed, Mari shook her head.

"Not going to need them," Marienette mumbled. The bluenette sat on her desk chair and brushed her hair through. Using one of the hairbands Tikki was holding, she put her hair up into a bun. The bun wasn't messy or neat, it was... In-between.

"Lets go Tikki," She ordered softly. The kwami flew into her purse and they left.

* * *

The school building loomed over her and she could sense the judgement. Memories of the stories behind her cuts came flooding back. This day could make or break her.

"Alya!" Marienette shouted to her friend. The redhead looked at her once before returning to her conversation. Hurt, Marienette walked over.

"What do you want?" Alya asked, Mari was taken aback.

"Alya... I thought...," She stuttered, Alya glared at her.

"That what? I'd be friends with someone who doesn't tell me things?" Alya complained," Just do me a favour and go,"

Marienette looked at the ground before walking over to a bench and settling herself on it. The numbness came back and she found herself in the bathroom, a piece of broken glass in hand; two more cuts to the arm. She zoned back into reality and cussed out loud.

"Dammit!" She whisper-shouted. The tap was turned on and her arm under it. A few moments passed before she wiped the blood with a paper towel and concealed it with her sleeve.

The bell went for class and she walked in like every other student, on time. However, Alya walked past the usual desk and sat at the back, next to Nathaniel. The teacher didn't put up a protest.

"Everyone into your seats!" Miss Bustier said, Marienette sat down, alone.

The lesson was dull and boring, she zoned out again throughout it. Despite this, she never stopped taking notes, her eyes never looking beyond her paper. Marienette could feel eyes staring at her in all directions.

The bell went, it was already lunch tine. Mari must of zoned out enough not to notice going to different classes. She decided to go home for lunch, no one would notice anyway.

The bakery was a short walk away from her home so she knew there was no excuse to make it back to school late. Marienette opened the glass doors and went inside. The usual smell of baked goods and comfort was gone, leaving a saddened atmosphere.

"What should we have then?" Tikki asked.

"Croissants?" Mari suggested, the kwami cheered.

For a little bit, Marienette felt happiness again. Her little red friend was cheering her up. Suddenly, there was a tap from the balcony.

"Come on in Chat," She shouted," It's unlocked!"

The cat did as he was told and jumped in, wrapping his arms around her the moment he landed. Laying her head on his shoulder, Marienette sighed heavily.

"What happened today?" He questioned, sensing her sadness.

"I have no one at school. They all laugh at me, even my best friend shrugged me off," Marienette explained, this earned a tighter hug from Chat.

"What about that boy this was all about? Did he try to talk to you?" Interrogated the curious cat. You see, when Mari was zoned out Adrien made an attempt to talk to her but she blanked him. After the night before, Adrien knew she didn't mean it, however, everyone else saw her as being rude.

"He might of, I zoned out for the whole morning," Marienette responded sadly, mentally kicking herself for being such a jerk to Adrien.

"Zoned out?"

"I don't feel or see, only hear what I want to here. Certain people I block out, the teachers speech I take in," Marienette said. Chat looked sadly at her.

They sat in silence hugging until there was a knock at the door. Chat watched from the ladder as the blue haired girl answered it. A police officer walked in.

"Marienette Dupain-Cheng?" The police office sighed, Mari nodded," I regret to inform you that the plane your parents were on has crashed. There were no survivors,"

Marienette stumbled backwards as the wind from her lungs left her. She began breathing in and out rapidly, a panic attack coming on. The numbness crept back as her vision blurred. This wasn't right, she bought the bad luck to her family, this was all her fault.

"Unfortunatley I cannot stay as I have to tell other families the news," The policeman informed, Marienette closed the door and struggled to keep herself standing up.

Chat's arms wrapped around her and she collapsed into him. Her tears streamed down her face as she clutched his clothes. The cat shed a tear of his own, sure he lost his mother and his father isnt exactly the best, but at least he still had him, she had no one now. It was only him who spoke to her.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye, it was a surprise vacation," She complained, he wiped her tears away with his claw, tilting her chin up so she could see his face.

"They loved you and they will forever be in here," he replied, touching her chest.

"I need to get to school," Marienette said, Chat whined.

"Oh okay," He mumbled, taking his leave," I will see you tonight!"

A weak smile was drawn on her face as she exited the building and left for the school.

* * *

Marienette walked into the building and felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see a blonde haired boy staring at her.

"Marienette, I am sorry for the way others have been treating you, and me. I would like to ask if we could be friends," Adrien pleaded.

"Sure, I would like that," She hummed, he smiled happily.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off," Adrien said, of course he knew but he needed to act surprised.

"My... Pa...rents were… in…the…plane crash," She stuttered, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Im so sorry!" He retorted sadly.

"A wise and very caring person told me they would always be here," Marienette muttered, holding her hands to her chest. Adrien smiled as he knew she had just quoted Chat.

"Do you care for this person?" He asked playfully.

"Very much, more than I deserve to," Marienette added, Adrien frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well-"

"Adrikinns get away from her!" Chloe shouted, pushing Marienette to the ground.

"Chloe!" Adrien hissed," That was horrible!"

"It's fine Adrien, I'll be going, don't want to be a burden," Marienette chorused with a depressing tone.

"Keep going Maritrash!" Chloe shrieked, people around them howled in laughter," While you're at it, please put something more humane on! Honestly it's unethical what you're wearing!"

With that, Mari zoned out.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl fought off her tears, knowing better than to let her emotions loose. The pain hurt her deep and she felt empty. The numbness meant no saddness, anger or negative emotions. Basically, no akuma attack on her.

"Hey... Mari," A red haired boy said, she turned and forced a smile on her face," I feel bad about the things people have been saying about you,"

"About me?" Marienette interrogated. Her heart sunk, she knew people talked about her but to hear it out loud made the thoughts bleed.

"How you're unlovable... I could change that," Nathaniel suggested. Marienette looked at him; confusion spreading upon her face.

"Nath you've confused me," She replied.

"Marienette, go out with me and all your problems will be resolved!" He exclaimed. The words shattered Marienette's small frame, she didn't like him that way. The way Nathaniel stare at her sent chills down the bluenette's spine. It was a sickening feeling that made her step backwards.

"Nathaniel, I dont know," She stalled, trying to exit the locker rooms. He stood in the door to stop her.

"I guess you are whatthey say then," Nath snapped harshly.

"Im not!" Marienette protested, attempting to push him out of the door but his body stayed in place.

"Then prove it to them!" He shouted.

"Okay I will-"

"Perfect! Though I do want you to change what you are wearing," Nathaniel smirked.

"I like this though," Marienette complained, a roll of Nath's eyes told her otherwise.

"I think it makes you look ugly, stay that way if you plead," Nathaniel scoffed. The girl's eyes started to blur and she gave into his games.

"What do you want me to wear?" She asked, a bag was chucked her way and she looked inside. A red cardigan, white shirt with hearts on it and red shorts laid inside the plastic mesh. The shirt was cut short to show the stomach and had an uncomfortably low top. Marienette shuddered by looking at it.

The girl walked to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall, peeling her clothes off. Her replacments were a size too small and really stuck to her skin, showing off her features, the ones she preferred not to show. The whole outfit wasnt her thing.

"You look amazing, now the hair," Nathaniel ordered, he tugged the hairband out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders," Beautiful,"

"Th...anks," She stuttered. The bell rang and Nath grabbed her arm," No Nathaniel!"

"Was that a no? I get clothes for you, make you prettier and actually date a loner like you! This is how you repay me?!" He barked, pinching Marienette's arm excessivley. She cried out in pain but he put his hand to her mouth,"Now lets walk to class,"

The tension and silence was breakable. People gawked and stared as Marienette walked down the hallway, holding hands with Nathaniel. She kept trying to break him off her but she would get an 'accidental' stamp on her foot. The bluenette stared at the ground, biting her trembling lip.

When he finally let her go, a wave of relief washed over the girl. Settling herself on her desk, she self-consciencly tugged at her cardigan, trying to hide the scars. Whispers were erupting around her, the little warderobe change hadnt gone unnoticed.

"Settle down, settle down!" The teacher boomed. Marienette straightened up and awaited what would be said," Today you will work in pairs on a project, you may pick your pairs,"

"Marienette do you want to work with me?" Adrien asked, turning back towards her. She nodded gratefully and he say next to her.

Nathaniel came from behind Marienette and grabbed her shoulders. She tensed and tried to smile normally. Adrien looked at Nathaniel's grip on her and became cautious. The blue haired girl was trying to hide her fear.

"Don't you want to work with me Marienette?" Pleaded Nathaniel.

"Can I work with Adrie-" Mari tried to say but an extremly tight grip was on her shoulders. She fought it and looked back at him," I am going to work with Adrien,"

"Im coming over later!" The red haired boy hissed before storming off.

Adrien knew that Chat Noir might have to spy on the pair tonight. His princess wasn't goin to get abused by some dragon.

Marienette answered the door and Nathaniel burst in. His nostrils were flaring and she was positive steam was coming out of his ears. The way he was acting was like a lit firework, ready to blow at any point.

"You humiliated me today," Nath mumbled angrily. Marienette gazed at him.

"I just wanted to hang out with a friend," She reasoned, this riled him more. His gaze made her hair stand on end.

"You're never going to humiliate me like that again," Nathaniel said menacingly.

Three steps back was all it took for her back to hit the ladders to her room. Nath drew closer as she frantically climbed into her bed room. Part of her prayed her knight would show up.

When Marienette couldn't go back anymore she braced herself for the attack. A harsh slap to the face was just the start. Thrown to the ground, pain rushed through the girl's body as she struggled against him.

"Stop!" Marienette screamed, to stop her noise he clasped his hand over her mouth. Nathaniel's eyes soared the room until he found a scarf. The red head tied the scarf around her mouth so he could continue beating her.

Many kicks and punches later, Marienette gave up hope of being rescued. Nath shew no remorse and decided he wanted more. With a sickening glare, he kissed her neck and began to remove her clothes.

Even though she didn't have much strength, Marienette managed to kick him where the sun don't shine. However, the impact only winded the teen; he continued with his torturous acts.

Tears streamed down Mari's face as the pain and numbness battled each other. All hope shattered, until her window smashed...

Glass flew everywhere; her attacker threw off her. The leather clad hero began fighting the red haired boy, anger searing off of both of them. Chat delivered a threatening blow to Nathaniel's head, knocking him out.

"Princess!" The hero exclaimed, untying the scarves. He scooped her into his arms and examined the damage. Guilt riding through him.

"Thank you," Marienette mumbled weakly, snuggling into him.

"Can you get up?" Chat questioned, Marienette tried to get up but fell into him. Sadly, Chat carried her to the pink bed and kissed her on the knuckles.

"Chat.," She tried to say but he silenced her.

"Im going to drop this trash at the station and explain the situation," Chat informed.

"Come back," Marienette begged, her hero nodded.

"Of course. See you in a bit," With that he left, taking the unconscious Nathaniel with him," I'll fix the window!"

The window comment made her laugh lightly.

Half an hour later, Chat returned. The pain had ceased but he insisted on cleaning them. With care of the more intimate ones of course. In certain places, Marienette winced and asked him to leave it alone, her waist was untouchable.

"Im sorry princess," He whispered guiltily.

"It is okay Kitty," Mari replied, he was looking at her arm, not touching any of the more darker bruises. She was battered terribly and it hurt him to see her like this," Don't look so guilty, you saved me from getting hurt more,"

"But I came to late!" He scowled -not in a way to offend her. Chat gestured her bruises," If I had come earlier-"

"If you hadn't of come, what would have occured?" She reassured.

Chat knew why he didnt come any ealier. Adrien had assumed Mari and Nath were dating, in all honesty it hurt him. What made him even more jealous was the way she wore what he asked her to. The relationship screamed suspicious but he let jealousy overrule him. Which of course, he now regretted.

"Please stay tonight," She pleaded. Chat nodded. Being the gentlemen he was, the cat proceeded to huddle on the floor," You can get in the bed silly. It's not like we are going to do anything,"

Chat snuggled close under the covers, close to Marienette. She cuddled closer and they nuzzled necks. An arm wrapped around her and Chat cradled Mari to sleep.

 _He came closer, whacking her, hurting her. The screams escaping the girl's pale lips didn't stop him. No on was helping, no one was there._

 _"Help!" Marienette shouted, Chat was outside her window but couldn't get in._

 _The red haired boy did awful things. No matter how frantically she fought him off, the attacker didn't give up._

"Marienette wake up!"

 _The voice came suddenly, it was Chat's. Marienette felt a hand rub her cheek and smooth her hair. The attack stopped and faded away as her eyes flew open._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey just a quick note**

 **I don't want you guys thinking I'm targeting Marienette or anything. This story is meant to show different challenges and problems, how you can help someone who has them. My main message for this is NEVER FOLLOW A CROWD.**

 **Let me share something with you...**

 **There was a girl in my class, no one spoke to her, they all bullied her since this other girl joined in year 7. This 'other girl' terrorised my friends life and made it so no one spoke to her. Daily my friend would be forced to go to the nurses' room at break and lunch to avoid getting picked on. It was truly unfair.**

 **Before we were friends, I'll admit I didn't speak to her, but one day I realised the true awfulness of the things people were doing. Upon turning this new leaf, I offered her salvage in my group of friends and since then we have become close and she is so much more happier.**

 **Yes there have been times when the 'other girl' has targeted us but we stood up stronger. Basically what I'm saying is don't let what is happening to some continue to happen if they're innocent. Let them in, let them out of their shell, let them have a friend.**

 **Anyway let's continue...**

* * *

Marienette's eyes flung open, her breaths were harsh and quick. Looking to her right she saw her feline friend rubbing the palm of her hand softly. Her heart rate slowed as she calmed into his hold.

"Its okay purrrinces it was a bad dream," Chat reassured, she rolled her eyes at his puns and settled back into bed,"I should get going now, see you later,"

"Bye," Marienette mumbled in response as her friend jumped out of the window.

Even though it was still early, Marienette couldn't get herself back to sleep. The worrying feeling of being alone petrified her. Fear of Nathaniel coming back kept her eyes open. She decided to design, a hassle free way to let go do those emotions she knew too well of.

The phone rang and she picked it up hastily. Marienette didn't know the numbers that appeared on it, she assumed it was a PPI or injury lawyer call. _I guess they're always fun to mess with,_ she thought.

"Hello?" She asked confidently, awaiting her expected response.

"We are the will readers of Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Are you their daughter Marienette?" The man questioned.

"Yes I am," Mari answered, a pen and paper in hand. She knew where this was going.

"Are you available on Wednesday at 5:00?" He interrogated.

"I appear to be," Marienette responded.

"Okay we will see you then," He concluded, a beep echoed through her ear and she slammed the phone down hastily.

A million thoughts rushed through Marienette's mind as she put her arms around her knees, doing a sort of kneel-crouch on her desk chair. Refusing to let tears fall, the girl hummed a tune of a popular song. It was the kind of song you smiled at because even though the lyrics were weird and odd, the overall vibe made your mood lift.

"Marienette!" Tikki exclaimed," You're up before me, on time?!"

"I guess, the will readers called," Marienette mumbled dully.

"Are you okay?" Tikki sighed, snuggling into the girl's neck.

"Yeah fine. It just... seems so real," Mari admitted," I assume I'm going to have to plan a funeral, on my own, without anyone's help,"

"Chat's? Adrien's?" The kwami suggested.

"Chat has a world to save, as do we, and Adrien has a busy enough schedule as it is..." Marienette stopped speaking as her train of thought left her," Alya..."

Picking up the phone and dialling in the numbers, Marienette felt her heart weigh down. Her pale finger hesitated over the call button, shutting her eyes she pressed it. Would her best friend forgive her? Heaven hoped she would...

"What do you want?" Alya hissed, gulping Marienette held back her breath.

"I want to apologise, the feelings for Adrien were new and I didn't have time to tell you, but Alya I need you, I need my best friend, I need someone..." Marienette began to cry as she realised how much her guard and walls were falling.

"Mari what's up? Oh god I've been an idiot. Girl what's up?" Alya said.

"It's my parents... they were in the Hawaii plane that went down," She blurted. The other end of the phone went silent, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Oh Mari! I'm coming over right now, before you say it I'm already halfway down my road!" Alya hung up and Marienette couldn't help but laugh.

"That's one less thing wrong," Marienette thought aloud," At least I won't be as lonely anymore,"

"The whole thing will blow over, Alya is dating Nino. You will hang out with him a lot and he is popular so you will be liked again. Then the real Mari will be back," Tikki added.

It was precisley 2 minutes and 34 seconds before somone banged on the door. Opening it, Marienette was bundled into a tight embrace by her familiar friend, Alya. The two hugged in a comfortable silence for a moment or two.

"Alya how do I plan a funeral?" Marienette begged. Her friend looked at her with a quizzical look.

"I will help you don't worry," The brown-red head assured with a weak smile.

* * *

The funeral was small and held in the bakery. A few family members of Sabine's side came but no one from Tom's. Alya and Adrien agreed to come to witness it so Marienette wouldn't feel so alone. A single candle burned between two pictures of her parents.

The bluenette wore her hair in a messy bun and had a small black dress on. Marienette sighed sadly as her relatives took their leave. She felt Adrien's hand on her shoulder, her cheeks turning pink.

"You guys can go to, I will be fine here," Marienette mumbled softly.

"No way girl! I'm staying the night!" Alya ordered and Marienette chuckled silently.

"I would but my father wants me home," Adrien lied, he decided that Chat would visit Marienette tonight. Maybe he would surprise Alya too...

"I'm ordering pizza," Alya said happily, stealing the red phone on the counter.

"Please make it vegetarian," Marienette added quickly, Alya shooshed her.

"Hey can we have two meat feast pizzas please- HEY!" Alya complained as Adrien snatched the phone off her.

"Make it one meat feast and one vegetarian please," He retorted. The blonde gave Mari's address to the pizza guy and put the phone down.

"Thanks Adrien," Marienette said. The three of them sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Mari what films do you have?" Alya groaned as she flicked through the channels," Antique roadshow? Hell no! News? Bleh it's all online! There's nothing!"

"Look in the cupboard," Mari replied, her friend raced into the said cupboard and searched around for a bit.

"You have an odd obsession with Disney," Alya blurted. Marienette went bright red as Adrien laughed," Wait there are three Cinderella movies?!"

"ALYA!" Mari shouted, tackling her friend," How about we watch..."

"Mamma Mia," Adrien perked up, the girls looked at him with their jaws open.

"You like that film?" Marienette and Alya questioned excitedly at exactly the same time.

"Yeah... It used to be my mother's favourite film," He admitted the girls fell quiet.

"Lets watch it," Alya responded, breaking the tension.

Marienette fumbled around with the DVD player for five minutes before the movie title appeared on the TV screen. The three sat and watched the film, every song they would sing. The girl's were extremely surprised by the fact Adrien knew all of the lyrics to each of them.

"You can dance, you can jive!" They exclaimed," Having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl! Watch that scene! Digging the dancing queen!"

The doorbell went and Marienette opened it, however it wasn't the pizza guy she was expecting, it was a very familiar red head. Her breathing dropped as he barged in, not seeing Alya or Adrien on the couch, watching intensely.

"Where's your hero to save you now?" Nathaniel asked with a snarky tone. Mari kept stepping backwards until she reached a wall. Adrien went to step in but Alya held him back.

"Let her handle this," She mumbled. Adrien didn't look convinced.

"Nathaniel get away from me, you have five seconds," Marienette commanded," One.. Two...Three...Four..."

"You don't scare me!" He spat. A devilish smile was plastered over her face.

"You're right I'm weak and defenceless against you I might as well-" Mari kicked him in the balls and he fell to the ground. Grabbing him by the ear, she chucked him out of the door," And stay out!"

"Go girl!" Alya squealed. Mari laughed whilst Adrien stared at her open-mouthed. Alya poked him in the ribs to snap him out of his trance.

"I need to go," Adrien said, he pretended to look at his phone," Yeah I need to!"

"Bye!" The girls waved him off, as soon as he left the pizza guy came.

"Well more for us!" Alya huffed, paying him. They continued watching Mamma Mia until they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 **T** **his chapter is one of few happy ones. As Marienette begins to be liked again, Lila will team up with Chloe. What could that pairing be?!**

 **Basically I'm saying don't get used to this, Scars is about depression, bullying, abuse and some other topics. Next chapter will be quite an interesting one... I mean Marienette can't really keep up the bakery by herself can she? The government aren't going to let her just live out life... I wonder who Marienette's new guardian will be?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Remember, speak if you're going through something, to someone who can help you. Please not me unless you want advice on who to talk to (I recommend a parent or a teacher). I cannot help you get better so please don't PM me about needing someone to talk to. I suffer from a slight social anxiety so I won't be any help...**


	5. Chapter 5

Marienette twiddled with her thumbs with a morose feeling. She bit her trembling lip as her back eased into the chair she had placed herself on. Looking to the left, she saw the door to the will readers office.

"Marienette Dupain-Cheng?" Asked the red-headed woman at the desk," Please go in,"

The woman re-adjusted the bun in her hair as she typed on the small laptop. Her eyes narrowed as she received an email through the device. Marienette noticed, that she had a very 'prim and proper' look to her, in other words, a perfect friend for Chloe. Sighing, Marienette opened the door and walked in.

A portly gentlemen smiled at her from his wooden desk. He had grey hair and a stubble jaw, also a neat moustache laid under his nose. The suit he wore was navy blue and had a dismal green tie. It was the overall look she expected him to have, bar the golden pocket watch she had thought up in her mind.

"Please have a seat," He said," My name is Issac,"

"Hello Issac, Marienette," She replied, shaking his hand lightly.

Mari sank into the chair and played with the bracelet on her wrist. Issac looked through some documents and presented two sheets of paper on the wooden surface. Upon first glance, Marienette could tell it was her mother and father's wills.

"On both of your parents' wills it says that you will be under the care of your aunt," Issac explained," Don't worry, she agreed to come here with her two sons,"

"My aunt? Do I know her name?" Marienette questioned, positive she didn't know her aunt existed, let alone her cousins.

"Her name is Adeline. Her sons are called Jacob and Alfie, twins your age," Issac responded.

"Anything else I need to know of?"

"Yes, both of your parents have given all of their savings to you. You will inherit these age eighteen. Just sign these documents and you can go," Issac said.

He handed her a sandy coloured sheet of paper. She read it, so not to miss out any detail, before signing it at the bottom. Taking her leave as quickly as she could, Marienette waved goodbye and ran out of the building. Her breathing was heaving as she went in and out.

* * *

"How did it go?" Alya's voice echoed through Marienette's phone.

"An aunt and her two sons are coming to live in the bakery alongside me," Mari explained emotionlessly.

She nervously tapped on her desk as she waited for her best friend's reply. Mind racing with the course of the day in her mind, Marienette had a sudden thought. Where would everyone sleep or stay? Sure there was her room, she could share that with one of them, then there was her parents room. Maybe the couch could help. But there weren't enough beds for three people, maybe her aunt was bringing an airbed with her?

"Okay at least you get to stay in Paris," Alya responded.

"Yeah,"

"Anyway gotta go girl, byee," Her friend said happily. The line cut dead and Mari threw the phone on her bed.

Marienette began to clean her room up, making room for a potential new room mate. She stuffed away her fabrics in one wardrobe; leaving another empty. A little bit of guilt hit her as she tore down the pictures of Adrien and his calendar, leaving it in the bin to hide it. After about two hours, her room was clean and presentable.

She decided to design. It was one of the many things she did when she was stressed out or nervous. Marienette slowly became so immersed that she didn't notice the familiar feline land in her room and creep behind her. Realising this, he rested his head on the chair she was working on and watched her design.

"That's beautiful," He muttered, she turned her head to face him slowly. Marienette laid eyes on her Chat before jumping with fright. The cat laughed hysterically and helped her off the floor," Sorry princess, couldn't help myself,"

"Why are you here kitty?" She asked, playfully tapping his nose.

"Can a knight not see his princess on a whim?" He insisted," I was wondering how the will reading went,"

Marienette explained the situation to him and he sighed heavily. A very worrying look covered Mari's face as he wore a sudden mischievous grin on his feline features. Chat spun her desk chair around, with her still firmly sat on it, and flung it to the other side of the room. She screamed as the chair hit her bed and she flew onto her mattress.

"You are going to pay for that," She declared, grabbing a pillow and flinging it at him.

"You don't want to start that with me princess," He joked, picking it up and returning the favour.

They threw all sorts of things at each other, laughing their heads off. Marienette managed to pin him down onto her bed and he sighed in defeat. She put her guard down for a second and the roles were reversed, he was smiling down at her and she was scowling at him. A comfortable silence settled between them and the moment seemed... romantic.

A knock at the door made the black cat fall of the bed in shock. Marienette quickly got up and headed downstairs, she opened the door and four people came walking in. None of which she recognised.

"Can I help you?" She politely inquired.

"I would have thought you would have recognised family," A woman replied, turning to her. She had long blonde hair that settled into bangs on her shoulders, her blue eyes were similar to Marienette's," I am your aunt Adeline. These are my sons Jacob and Alfie. Then there is my pride and joy, the light in my life, my daughter Bonnie,"

"I was under the impression I was expecting three guests," Marienette answered, Adeline quirked an eyebrow.

"Bonnie's visits should be welcomed graciously. They are all your age and thus will attend your school," Adeline simply put.

"Mother what is this décor!" The girl with brown hair in a tight bun gagged, Mari assumed this was Bonnie, she was of course correct," I want this room!"

"Of course Bonnie," Adeline agreed.

"That's my room, we can share if you so wish," Marienette suggested, Bonnie's eyes bulged.

"I don't do this sharing thing. I want it, its mine!" Bonnie screeched.

"Of course dear, Marienette will share," Adeline announced sternly. Marienettte looked at the ground, this wasn't going to be good.

"I need to take some things into the cupboard downstairs then," Marienette lied, leaving to get Chat to leave.

* * *

Marienette closed her trap door and sighed heavily, Chat looked at her with crossed arms. He didn't look impressed.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't be a push over," Chat complained.

"What else can I do?" Mari questioned sadly. Chat wrapped his arms around her," You need to go,"

"Ti'll next time my princess," Chat waved goodbye and left.

Marienette picked up her sketchbook and put Tikki in her pocket. The kwami gave her the same _your-a-push-over_ look as her Chat did. The bluenette sighed and went downstairs, this wasn't going to be a good situation...

Marienette woke up with a start, on the cold floor of her kitchen. Jacob had taken the couch, Adeline her parents room and Alfie had found an air bed somewhere. Bonnie, of course, was in Marienette's room. The brown haired girl had been the one to wake her up, by making a ruckus in the cupboards.

"Bonnie what do you want?" Marienette asked groggily, the girl gave her an annoyed look.

"Where are your avocados?" Bonnie demanded.

"We don't have any.." Mari replied slowly.

"WELL GO AND GET ME SOME!" She screeched, Marienette put her fingers in her ears to block the sound.

"Look we have what we have, if you don't mind me I'm off to school," Mari said. Bonnie turned multiple shades of red.

"Mother! Marienette won't get me avocados!" The brunette complained angrily, Adeline came walking down the stairs, handbag in tow.

"Marienette go to the store and buy some please," Adeline ordered harshly.

"But I need to meet my friend at school we have a... project!" Marienette lied, she hated doing so but she needed to get away from the brat and her new carer.

"I don't care," Adeline snapped, flipping her blonde hair," Just go and get some,"

Sighing, she obliged. As Marienette trudged down the street, she could feel Tikki squirm in her pocket. _Great_ she thought _another lecture from my kwami._ The store loomed ahead so Mari quickened her pace, she would buy the cheapest ones and hand them to Bonnie before going to school.

* * *

"Are they really that crazy?" Alya questioned, Marienette nodded.

"God... I thought Chloe was bad," Nino added.

"Speak of the devils," Mari muttered, she gestured her head in the direction of her cousins. She didn't really look at what Bonnie was wearing until she noticed the astounded looks on her friends' faces," What?"

"Look at what Bonnie is wearing!" Alya exclaimed.

Marienette turned around and her jaw fell. There, at the entrance of the school, was Bonnie, dressed in Marienette's favourite outfit she had made. It was a black shoulder shirt with a giant green paw on it, then there were the black jeans, and finally the cat ear headband. Obviously, it was Chat Noir themed.

"Oh for gods sake!" She complained," That's mine! She didn't even ask, I would of said yes but..."

"Well tell her," Alya hissed under her breath.

"What good will it do? She will tell Adeline and I will get into trouble, lets just leave it be for today," Marienette said sadly.

"You may not do anything, but I will," Alya protested, she went to march over but Mari grabbed her arm.

"Please no," She pleaded.

Adrien prised Marienette off of Alya, then mumbled, " Let her stick up for you, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Good, go ahead Alya," Adrien instructed, the red-head nodded and continued her marching. Marienette studied the ground and fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist, something she did when she was worried or stressed.

But, Alya stopped... Alya stopped as the two worst girls in school approached her target. Alya stopped as she saw Chloe and Lila talk to Bonnie. Marienette winced, this wasn't going to go well. Her eyes darted to the twins and her heart sunk instantly. There they were, buddying up with Nathaniel.

* * *

"We are going to have a change of seating to accommodate our three new classmates... Okay, Alya sit next to Nino at the front, Adrien with Chloe in the row behind," The teacher continued to go through the changes until she reached Marienette's name," And Nathaniel you're next to Marienette at the back bench,"

Marienette and Adrien tensed as the teacher chorused this. However, the bluenette didn't want to argue so she sat... at the back... with Nathaniel. The red-head was enjoying every second of the newest torture he could.

Three times she had to remove his hand off of her. Three times he 'accidently' kicked her leg. Three times she caught him staring at her. Throughout the lesson Marienette was uncomfortable, it didn't help that Nathaniel would roll his pencil under the desk and put his head under it. She would furiously cross her legs, this would cause him to chuckle quietly.

"This is going to be a good year," He whispered sickeningly into her ear.

"Miss!" Marienette shouted," I need to go to the bathroom,"

Marienette legged it out of the classroom and into the girls toilets. Tears fell instantly as she huddled herself on the floor, cradling away the bad memories. Her kwami wasn't there to support her, Tikki was in her locker. The numbness came back and Marienette done the only release she knew... two more cuts to the arm.

* * *

 **That's it for this instalment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There is a poll on my profile for which two stories I should priorotise. The winning two will be updated weekly whilst the third monthly until one of the winning two is completed. The fourth will be left until further notice.**

 **if there is no participation in the poll then I will pick my favourite ones so don't get annoyed if your favourite story is left because I'm pursuing other projects**

* * *

Marienette went home and locked herself in the bathroom. Tears ran down her face as she cleaned her newest wounds. Why couldn't there be a day when things went right?

Her right arm was mutilated... She thought it was ugly and nasty.

"Thats the reason Chat or Adrien will never love you," She muttered to herself.

"I find it funny you're still crushing on them!" The little voice in her head taunted.

"But... Chats so nice!" Mari protested.

"He just feels sorry for you," The voice retorted," Who would go out with you?"

Marienette wanted to argue more with the voice but her phone beeped. She picked it up, expecting Alya or Adrien to text her. An unknown number flashed on the screen. The text read:

'You're a waste of space, don't know why you stay on this world,'

Mari shuddered and cleaned a tear before replying:

'Who are you?'

There was a long pause before the phone went off again:

'Im everyones hatred for you. No one actually likes you... I payed Alya to hang out with you!'

Marienette growled, she typed:

'That's not true!"

Her phone buzzed with the response:

'You sure? Anyway have fun, your locker was fun to look in... All the diary entries I have photocopied! I think Im going to send one to Adrien, oh his beautiful green eyes like a summer meadow! I have his schedule on my wall! Creepy!'

Marienette gasped and threw her phone to the ground. Many buzzes followed as she looked in the chat that had been created. There was everyone in her class and worst of all... Adrien. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she read what had been said.

'I thought she was an innocent girl'

'How creepy'

'No wonder Adrien rejected her'

The tears fell and three new cuts were added to her arm. The blood oozed to the floor as the numbness followed.

Bonnie, Alfie, Jacob and Adeline all had business elsewhere for the next few days, she had the house to herself. The bluenette entered her bedroom and cradled herself on the bed.

Her familiar feline friend soon found himself onto her bed, holding her. Mari had forgotten to cover up her arm in the rush of everything, letting Chat see all the damage the past few weeks had caused.

"I thought you stopped," Chat sighed sadly.

"I did.. Then Nathaniel happened, then Chloe happened, then my parents happened," She wheezed, the black-clad leather hero took a deep breath.

"Now whats happened?" He asked, tenderly wiping away her tears.

Marienette chucked her phone to him and he read the messages. Adrien hadn't seen what happened yet but now, in his Chat form, he had. Mari looked at him with a morose glint in her eye. The black cat dropped the phone in horror.

"Um... Was it true?" He inquired.

"What true?"

"The schedule thing," Chat responded.

"Um..well.. Uh-"

"WAS IT TRUE?!" He demanded sternly.

"Yes it was," Mari mumbled, Chat looked at her in disgust before leaving.

Marienette cried after him but he was long gone. Her tears fell to nothing but she wouldn't allow herself to be akumatised, she would prevent that in a certain way. She wrote a letter and transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

The air of the Eiffel Tower whipped her blue hair as Ladybug awaited her partner at the top. He arrived quickly and noticed her mood change. She held back tears as he approached her.

"MyLady? Is everything okay?" The Cat asked, she shook her head and handed him to note.

"Take this," She muttered," and these,"

Ladybug removed the earrings and handed them to Chat Noir. His face wore worry as Marienette was now in front of him. He winced at his behaviour earlier and he tried to grab her shoulders, but she shrivelled away.

"Goodbye Chaton," She muttered, kissing his forehead.

Before Chat could register what was going on, Marienette jumped off the tower, plummeting towards the ground. The other hero screamed and jumped after her, he extended his baton and it hit the rails, locking into place. The cat only just grabbed her hand. The force and shock from jumping caused Marienette to become knocked out.

The cat lowered himself to the ground and laid her body there. He placed the earrings back on her ears and kissed her forehead. Passers by phoned ambulances whilst other recorded what was happening.

"I'm so sorry," Chat mumbled," I will love and protect you until the end of time. I promised my heart to whoever was under the mask, that promise I will keep,"

Marienette stirred slightly but she was still battling consciousness. Chat cradled her until the paramedics arrived and drove her to the local hospital.

Marienette saw the top of the tower falling further away from her, then there was darkness. There was no pain like she expected, nor was there anything really. A peaceful way to end it all.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself on a beach, one of her favourite places. Her parents were sitting on a towel next to her whilst someone else was holding her hand. She turned to see whose hand hers was in. It was Adrien's.

Her heart fluttered as he gave her a loving smile. This place was flipping paradise compared to reality! Mari knew this was all a dream. Yet, why would she want to go back?

Her parents were gone... Never coming back.

Adrien hated her... The love she felt gone.

Chat and Alya probably did too... They would move staying here seemed a perfect idea.

* * *

"Why hasnt she woken up?!" Chat demanded, the nurse backed away.

"She is staying in a self induced coma sir," The nurse answered sadly," She may never wake up,"


	7. Chapter 7

All will be explained in this chapter...

* * *

"What do you mean she might not wake up?" Chat demaded, anger radiating through his voice.

"She is currently in a self induced coma, this sometimes happens during traumatising events," The nurse explained," We are also in the process of getting her issued into a mental health zone,"

"Why are you getting her sent to that place?" He asked with annoyance.

"There are some pills and different therapists that could help her," The nurse responded.

"So you're just going to drug her up to keep her happy?" Chat complained," No offence but I don't want her in a place like that,"

"It's not your decision sir, it is her legal guardians," she said coldly.

Adrien rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. He prayed that Marienette would wake up soon, tell the people she was okay and they would let her go home.

* * *

 **Marinette's monologue**

I don't even think the word numb covers it anymore...

Heck I feel it but it's on the inside and out, so flipping numb all the time. Im tired of putting on a brave face for the world.

Pain may not be obvious to some, all you need to do is look at my right arm. That marvellous mutilated mess tells a chapter each time.

The time Chloe bullied me? There is one for that.

The time Nathaniel abused me? There is two for that one.

The time everyone turned against me? There is a hospital bed with me in it for that.

Why would I go back to that world when I have this place? In my little dream I have Adrien and Chat. I have my parents and friends. I have no worries or scars.

Not all my scars are physical... Heck no. I've built my walls up so no one can touch me. I don't want anyone playing around and asking about my invisible scars.

Maybe if I stay in this place long enough I can see my parents again. I know that when I wake up their going to put me on all kinds of drugs to make me smile. That won't make me happy.

If I'm honest I don't know why they would want me to wake up. Im just a nuisance and pathetic. They're probably throwing a party without me. Banners says 'Mari's dead' plastered on walls.

Just one thing is for sure though, I'm no where near to battling my demons.

The voices put me down and will continue to do so. All I need is a hand to pull me out of this darkness...

* * *

 **Chat Noir/ Adrien's monologue**

Ever feel like your a complete failure? A complete liar? I complete cause of everything?

I was meant to be her friend! I was meant to coax her out of the dark corner she pinned herself in, instead I pushed her into it. I pushed her so much it's gonna take hell and all to get her back out.

How did I not see the signs? The change in personality? When she smiled? All these little things could have prevented this outcome.

It's worse because that's my lady on that bed. The feeling to save her and keep her safe is over whelming. I won't let anyone mistreat her again. I will protect her to the ends of this Earth.

If she ever- when she wakes up, I will admit all of my feelings to her. Open the floodgate of apologies and keep saying sorry until I feel I should be forgiven.

One thing is for sure, I won't rest until she is breathing and awake in my arms...

* * *

 **Back to normal now**

Chat exited the hospital via the window. Police were swarming the Eiffel tower, baffled how a teenage girl could get to the top without being spotted and jump off. Especially the height she was on, people just simply couldn't get that high.

Chat breathed in the cold air and hummed thoughtfully. He needed a way to wake his princess up and fast. His time was running out.

He jumped onto the ground to assist the situation. The police immediatley bombarded him, along with the snobby news reporters. The kind that thought it was acceptable to pry on the misery of a teenage girl.

"Chat Noir anything to say about the recent events?" A reporter inquired.

"Yes I do have something to say. Bullies make me sick, what happened today wasn't by choice. Physically it seems that way, but mentally, this girl was pushed off. All the vile and disgusting things people said to her made her do what she did today," Chat growled angrily," I hope that certain people can change and fast. A certain girl's life depends on it,"

He bounced away using his baton, leaving the crews and journalists baffled by his words. The reporter tapped on her camera man's shoulder so he turned it to face her.

"You heard it here folks, this girl was made to feel that alone that she had to do this. Anyone who made her do such a thing should apologise immediately when they next see her," The reporter shut down the camera and left for her car.

* * *

Alya sat on a chair by Marienette's bed and turned on the news. She half expected to find her friends face plastered on each show. However, to her surprise, there was Chat Noir. She turned the volume and his little speech played into the silent and cold room.

As his voice echoed through Alya's head, she turned to look at Marienette. The bluenette's feet began to wiggle lightly. Alya cheered.

Yet, Chat Noir's speech finished, as did the movement. Alya thought for a moment, her mother made her watch doctor shows all the time. People in comas were woken up by family and friends.

Eagerly, Alya whipped her phone out and dialed Nino. The ringing sound was soon answered.

"Nino get Adrien," She began," We're going to make a video for Marinette,"

* * *

A/N poll is now on profile.

Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to attempt to stretch things out more once she wakes up.

This is the only chapter I will use the monologue format for. I wanted to show the power and emotions the two main characters possessed.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"Video? Babe start from the beginning," Nino said from the other end of the phone.

Alya tsked and proceeded to explain that she was in the hospital with Marienette when the news played, Chat Noir spoke and Mari wiggled her feet. While explaining, the redhead was doing over-animated gestures from excitement from her idea.

"Okay and a video has something to do with this because...?" Nino asked, Alya groaned at her boyfriend. _Was he that clueless?_

"We make a video of everyone saying something nice about Marienette in our class, play it and then she might decide to wake up!" Alya exclaimed, she was practically bouncing at this point.

"I guess it is worth a shot," He mumbled, Nino was secretly really worried about Mari, she was a sister to him.

Before Alya and Adrien came to the school, Marienette and Nino would hang out. That why he had a small crush on her, then Alya came and he realised his feelings. The DJ could still remember the day when him and her were trapped in a zoo enclosure.

"Okay I will pick up my camera, you text everyone to meet us at the bakery. Apart from Chloe and Nathaniel, not them two," Alya responded.

"Why not?" Nino tried to question but his girlfriend put the phone down.

Alya told Marienette goodbye before legging it out of the hospital and to her house, she had a plan and no one was going to get in the way of it.

* * *

Chat Noir dived into the hospital room, tenderly in an attempt to not make a sound. The silence that fell upon him was unsettling. His head turned left and he winced. There, his princess, his lady, was in a coma on a bed. It still hurt to look at it.

"Im sorry," He mumbled, rubbing her palm.

She shifted slightly, only slightly. The cat was positive he hadn't seen it at first, his mind giving up on him. He rubbed her cheek carefully and her body shifted again. The hero smiled.

A beep interrupted the moment. The leather clad kitty said his goodbyes and left. Marienette's earrings back in her ears, Tikki came back out of them. The red kwami gasped and hid in her chosen's hair. Small sobs could be heard if you were close enough to the girl's blue curls.

* * *

Everyone in the class was in the park, except Chloe and Nathaniel. They all gathered as Alya explained the situation. Rose sobbed as she heard what had happened to the bluenette. Eager to help, the teens began to film messages on the camera Nino provided for them. Some were sweet (Juleka's and Rose's), whilst others were energetic (Kim and Alix), one was very analytical (Max's) and one was full of care (Alya's).

Adrien picked up the camera and held it in front of his face, forcing a smile he pressed the record button. He began to speak of 'wishing her well' and how much he missed her. By the end of his allocated time, the blonde took a breath and whispered something unexpected ' _I love you_ '. An idea sprang to his mind and he sped off, shouting his goodbyes. Alya understood due to his schedule, Nino had his reservations.

A few moments later, Chat Noir jumped into the park and tapped Alya on the shoulder. The girl turned around, unlike the usual screeching, she gave him a huge hug. Apologies and thank-yous were mumbled into his shoulder as he allowed her to rest there. Once she gained her composure, Alya pressed record on the camera.

"Chat Noir, what do you think of Marienette?"

"I think she is an amazing and creative girl. Yes she may be clumsy but that just makes her a better person. Mari's kindness can shine through on the most rainy of days," He took a deep breath," I, like many other people, turned on her when she needed us most and I cannot be more sorry. I hope you can forgive me princess"

With a two fingered salute, the cat hero left. He didn't need the teens (who were stuck in silence) to see him cry or upset, he was a hero, he needed to be strong right now.

Marienette smiled happily as Chat Noir ran with her bridal style through the Paris rooftops. He de-transformed but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see who he was. Everything was perfect here, her parents were alive and perfectly healthy.

"Marienette is such a wonderful girl," A voice similar to Rose.

The voice played above her head, everything else in the dream stopped. Mari could feel herself being brought out of her dream and didn't fight it until the voice stopped. Is it worth going back if only one person cares?

"She was so kind to everyone, no matter what the challenges were," Juleka's voice appeared, Mari began the fight again.

"Mari please wake up, I need someone to make the flagg for when I beat Kim," Alix joked, the movement in her body was coming back.

Max's, Kim's, Nino's and Alya's video played. The deep dream became more like the weight of a nap. Then a certain blonde's video played. Her heart tensed and she felt herself drop again. Marienette didn't want to hear his voice... no. no. no.

Once his voice stopped there was along pause before Chat's came back. Chaton, her beloved kitty. She fought like she never had before, each time she tried to move her dream became lighter until...

Her eyes flew open.

* * *

 **Poll for a new story and which I should priorotise in my profile.**

 **The new story isn't on the second poll because I plan on updating that once a fortnight (depending on what one is chosen).**

 **This story is updated weekly (unless the results change)**

 **Midnight howl one and a half weeks (unless change)**

 **It's a secret (whenever really)**

 **Ti'll next time.**

 **Cheerio!**


	9. Chapter 9

Five people stood in the waiting room, all shared nervous glances, no words were said but the mood was clear. Suddenly, the door burst open and Alya entered- a wide smile across her face.

"Guys she's awake!" Alya exclaimed, the dull mood lifted as Nino, Adrien, Juleka, Rose and Mylene celebrated.

"Yes but rules still apply, only one at a time," A nurse said, exiting Marienette's room.

The six numbered themselves, Alya was going in first, Adrien last. He wanted to talk to the bluenette about what he said in the video, without stressing her out too much. The blonde waited as people entered and exited.

* * *

"Girl, Nino's going to come in after me," Alya explained.

"How was he holding up?" Mari asked.

"Stop worrying about the others, think of yourself!" Alya ordered softly.

"But-"

"No buts little lady, rest up, you have five other people to talk to," The reporter informed, leaving the room.

Nino walked in, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the hospital bed. Dark bags under his eyes told Marienette all she needed to know. His whole demeanour had changed to a slumped and sluggish style.

"Go home and sleep," Mari pleaded.

"No you've only just woke up!" Nino protested, the raven haired girl sighed.

"You need sleep, I'm going to be here tomorrow. Sort yourself out before seeing me again," She explained firmly, the DJ agreed and left.

Juleka entered, her usual clothes replaced with plain ones, hair put in a bun and no make-up. The girl sat in the chair Nino had left and twidled her thumbs.

"You look nice," Marienette commented.

"Thanks, wanna hear some good news?" Juleka questioned.

"Yes please,"

"Chloe stopped going to our school after she was the one to send the messages," Juleka announced, the two girls cheered," Im going to let you see Rose now, don't want to tire you out,"

"I've been asleep for over three days!"

"I'm pretty sure thats not how a coma works,"

Juleka exited and Rose entered. Her smile was bright and contagious. She bought out a pink perfume bottle and sprayed a bit around the room.

"Is this the one you made?" Mari askes, sniffing her wrist were Rose had sprayed.

"Yes do you like it?"

"I love it," The bluenette answered," But why are you spraying everything?"

"Trying to get rid of the 'industrial' smell," Rose responded happily," Mylene is desperate to see you, here!"

Rose handed Mari the perfume bottle and she smiled gratefully. The little ball of happiness left and Mylene entered. She looked like she normally did, this made the girl calmer.

"I made you a gift," Mylene stated, Marienette opened it.

A shiny necklace made of silver fell into her palm. The girl gasped before putting it on her neck. It suited her perfectly as it had a blue gemstome as the main attraction. Marienette pulled her current visitor into a hug.

"I can't stay long, Ivan and I have a date tonight," Mylene said sadly.

"It's okay go!"

Mylene exited the room and all was quiet for a few moments. The doors opened slowly and a blonde entered. Every muscle in her body tensed as he walked in, Adrien Agreste.

"I want to talke about what I said on the video," Adrien muttered, Mari's breath hitched, was he talking about when he said 'I love you'?

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I've been so blind Marienette," Adrien said," I didn't notice the amazing girl infront of me. Over the past few weeks I feel in love with the kind, smart, talented, gorgeous girl, in that order. You fell in love with the real me and allowed him into your life. My Lady,"

"Chaton?!"

"Surprise?"

Marienette jumped out of the bed and threw her arms around him. Tears fell as she squeezed him tight. Adrien lowered her back onto the bed.

"So, will you give this pawsitivley pawsome cat a chance?" Adrien asked.

"Yes!" She cheered, ignoring the pun.

The pair shared a passionate kiss, a sarcastic clap echoed around the room, Adrien turned on the balls of his feet to see Chloe and Nathaniel in the doorway. Mari shuddered as Adrien hugged her tight protectivley.

"How did you get past the others?" He interrogated angrily.

"Alya took Nino home, Juleka and Rose went to inform the rest of the class that she woke up, and Mylene went to her date," Chloe scoffed.

"I dont... Want... You here," Marienette stammered.

"Awww how cute, got a little stutter? I can get rid of that," Nathaniel teased with a wink, Adrien hissed.

"How much of our coversation did you hear?" Adrien demanded.

"Enough to know you're either dating or she's a slag," Chloe snarled.

"Marienette is not a slag!" The blonde defended.

Marienette tapped a button that summoned a nurse to the room. She looked around and attended the girl.

"Can you see to it that them two are banned from the room?" She pleaded, gesturing Chloe and Nathaniel," They're the reason I did what I did,"

"You heard the Lady, go!" The nurse ordered.

After several threats about her father, Chloe and Nathaniel left, tail between their legs.

"I feel this is the start of better times," Marienette said happily, kissing Adrien on the forehead.

* * *

 **There is a poll on my profile for a new story idea.**

 **Dont worry this will be continued!**

 **Sorry if it's short, I just wanted this chapter to focus on everyone's reaction.**


End file.
